


[Cover] Whiteout

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Horn (TV 2016)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Meanwhile, in another johnlock universe.We are once again gifted by another brilliantly written AU.Dear SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John, Is there anything you couldn't write?*hands down*Also, I still dream of reading John and Sherlock's back story.If you haven't read Whiteout, you're bloody missing the point of reading. GO READ NOW.Oh. And do send an avalanche of kudos to our favourite writer. Thanks alot!





	[Cover] Whiteout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whiteout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319737) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



[](https://imgur.com/VfXqeUF)

**Author's Note:**

> I just got out of my writer's block after making this.  
> Still on the angsty path but ASDFGHJKL- I wish I could type faster and clearer. Lol.


End file.
